


day six - prompt #067

by chambaeq, MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chambaeq/pseuds/chambaeq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #067Prompt: Newlyweds Mark and Jinyoung are confused as to how marriage works.Title: ilymbfAuthor: chambaeqSide pair: YugBam & 2JaeRating: PG-13Word count: 10k





	day six - prompt #067

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if I didn't meet the prompt writer's expectations. :( + I'm not good at writing at all. unbeta-ed trash.

People said marriage is one of the biggest decisions a person can make. It involves tying yourself with the person you love the most and cherishing the rest of your lives with each other. But not all marriages are all successful, some couples ended up divorcing due to lots of possible mishaps during their married life. Choosing your lifetime partner is not as easy as choosing clothes in shops. So, when Mark and Jinyoung graduated high school, Jinyoung didn’t expect that after three years of dating his best friend - he was now facing that one big decision.

 

The tingling feeling in Jinyoung’s heart was still there, his sweaty hand reached out for Mark’s hand nervously. He looked directly at him, his eyes full of anticipation and anxiousness. He inhaled deeply before asking him again.

 

“Babe, are you sure about this?” Jinyoung asked, purposely making fun of his nervous boyfriend.

 

Mark lost his focus, his lips started quivering. Panic had arisen in his system that made him more nervous than he was before. “Y-yes of course, Jinyoungie. You are the only one I need and you don’t know how grateful I am to have you in my life. You’re the most beautiful person in this world that I would still choose you over anyone. Please don’t make me more nervous, you’re the only I will ever love in this lifetime.”

 

Jinyoung smiled a little at his boyfriend’s little outburst. It was a lot to think for him, to be honest. They just graduated three hours ago and now Mark’s in front of him on his knee – at the place where they first bumped to each - declaring his undying love to him a with black velvet box on his hands. “Babe…”

 

Mark on the other hand, started to imagining things – _what if Jinyoung rejects me? What if I grow old without him?_ He shoved his thoughts away and darted his attention back to his contemplating boyfriend - who seems to be enjoying his time.

 

“I- I can give you whatever you want!” Mark suddenly offered, “We can go to Maldives for our honeymoon or- or Guam! If you accept me, I will give you half of my nuggets every time we order in McDonald’s! I- I will kiss you every morning after you wake up and shower you with kisses before you sleep! We can also schedule cuddle time e-every Sunday— “

 

“Only Sunday?” Jinyoung asked faking a frown, internally giggling at his boyfriend.

 

“Saturday night and Sunday! You know we can’t spend the whole weekend cuddling because we have to take our pet pug to the park.”

 

“We’re having a pug?!” Jinyoung asked excitedly.

 

“If you marry me - then yes we’re having a pug.” Mark answered proudly, smirking to himself. _I got this._

 

Jinyoung grabbed the ring in the box and wore it happily, the ring was shining brightly as the light reflected on tiny beads of diamonds. Mark could only smile at his boyfriend’s joyous reaction. The thought of having him for the rest of his life was beyond his expectations of his boring life before. God knows how thankful he was for having Jinyoung as his future husband. He stood up to hug his now, fiancée – whispered I love you’s and thank you’s which the latter one equally returned.

 

“Just take a mental note that I am marrying you because of the pug and the cuddle time.” Jinyoung said then kissed his fiancée. Mark snorted, “So you don’t love me?” he crossed his arms and pouted.

 

“Of course, I love you! Idiot.”

 

“ _Your_ idiot.” Mark wrapped his arms around him, pulled him closer and leaned for another kiss.

 

 

Mark believes that it will all be worth it to share every little moment in his life with his future husband. Having a cute and annoying husband like Jinyoung is better than a life without him. He’s hundred percent sure that he made the right decision – a new path full of dreams, lessons, adventures and probably lots of cuddle time.

 

 

That night Jinyoung and Mark walked hand by hand on their way to Jinyoung’s house to deliver the good news to his parents.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Two months after Mark’s proposal, invitations were sent to their friends and relatives, suits and ties were all given out and the event hall was now reserved for the big day. Mark’s family booked their flights a week before the wedding to have more time in Seoul with Mark and Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung sat silently at the edge of his shared bed with Mark as he stared at his open dresser in silence – contemplating on what he should wear for the big dinner that night. It was his first time meeting the Tuan family, he had to give them a pleasant first impression and with that in mind he became more bothered.

He suddenly felt a weight beside him, he glanced to his side to see his fiancée, wearing only a towel that was loosely wrapped around his thin but defined waist, his hair dripping wet from the shower with his sexy neck that has been disturbing him since he met Mark.

 

“Can you move away from me? Stop making me ditch our first dinner with your family.” Mark laughed at Jinyoung and thought about the reasons to say to their family if they really were to ditch the dinner.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Yi-En.” Jinyoung warned, as he stood up and gathered some polo shirts and cardigans from his dresser and laid them all on the bed. He crossed his arms on his chest, still lost in his own deep thoughts on what to wear for tonight’s dinner.

 

“Can’t choose?” Mark whispered through Jinyoung’s ears, his head rested on his shoulder and his strong arms wrapped around his torso that went unnoticed. Jinyoung just nodded, his eyebrows turned into a deep frown. “Don’t think too much, Jinyoungie. My family will like you no matter what you wear or who you are because they know that I love you.”

 

He kept silent on Mark’s arms with his closed shut tightly. _Where else can I found another guy like you_ , he thought. He was all he wished for, the man of his dreams and the man that will live with him forever. After meeting Mark, everything has changed in Jinyoung’s life. It got brighter, more vibrant, more colorful than before (though Mark said his was a lot more boring and dull) and he was thankful for that. Loving him was not easy either but for once in his life, he tried escaping his fear and went all out for Mark.

 

“Just wear something simple, babe. You look good in everything you wear anyway.” Jinyoung blushed at his fiancée’s comment, they have been dating for three years and he’s still not used to this kind of treatment.

 

Mark got dressed in a simple white polo shirt, topped with a black leather jacket that was perfectly complimenting his arms and shoulders, meanwhile Jinyoung wore a simple suit paired with a plain black shirt and black jeans.

 

“You ready babe?” Mark asked as he added the final touch to his hair. He fished out his watch and car keys in the drawer before walking to Jinyoung’s side who won’t stay still in fixing his outfit.

 

“Do I look good, Mark? Is this okay— I think I should change my suit or shoes- oh my god-“

 

Jinyoung’s lips met Mark’s, totally cutting off whatever he was trying to say. He temporarily lost his balance but quickly got up with Mark’s help.

 

“You’re beautiful, let’s go.”

 

 

xx

 

 

The dinner went unexpectedly fun in Jinyoung’s perspective, he wouldn’t deny that he was imagining things before like ruined dinner with Mark’s mom flipping the tables or the arrival of Mark’s ex at the dinner hall. Much to his imaginations, he felt warm, welcomed, comfortable with them. All of Mark’s cousins were talking to him in broken Korean and Chinese, Mark’s mother was talking to his mother about their trip to Hong Kong while Mr. Park and Mr. Tuan was arguing about who’s the best male tennis player in the world.

 

The euphoric feeling didn’t help Jinyoung to sleep that night; he just smiled like an idiot – reminiscing those moments with his future family. He shifted on the bed once more, stared at the photos in his phone and repeatedly played the snaps of Mark’s cousins on Snapchat. “Aw, I didn’t know mom hugged Mrs. Tuan after the dinner! I missed it!” Jinyoung barely whispered, careful enough not to wake up his fiancée.

 

“You wouldn’t notice that because you’re too obsessed with my niece.”

 

The voice came from the man laying down beside him with his eyes closed and arms crossed on his chest. Jinyoung faced his fiancée after he heard him talk, “You were awake?” He asked, pulling himself closer to Mark and wrapping his arms around his torso. “How can I sleep when you’re so loud.”

 

“I just watched your cousins’ snaps,” Jinyoung defended, snuggling deeper on Mark’s arms.

 

“You were watching from the car until here, babe. I told you, my family loves you. There’s no need for sugar-coated words and classy outfits, they will love you because they know you are kind, loving and all the positive adjectives in the dictionary. No one can ever hurt you as long as you’re with me.”

 

What Jinyoung loves most about Mark the most was this, his random outpours of highly concentrated affection of him. It’s a confession out of nowhere that reminds him that I love you’s are not just shared during nights before sleeping, mornings after waking up or in between making love – casual things like these that made him fall in love even more.

 

Jinyoung placed his phone on the bed side table then came back to Mark’s arms, the scent of his fiancée that will forever haunt him even if they were to be apart. He looked closely to his soon-to-be husband once more, studied every detail of his face, “What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He whispered to himself.

 

“I should be the one asking that to you.” Jinyoung hummed in agreement then kissed Mark one last time before drifting to sleep.

 

 

xx

 

 

Jinyoung woke up full of joy in reminder of their honeymoon departure later today. He already set his plan to cook breakfast for his husband then wake him up with a morning kiss. He got up from their shared bed and moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He sang until his lungs can’t take it anymore, he got dressed after then ran to the kitchen only to find his husband cooking bacons and eggs with nothing but apron and a pair of boxers.

 

“What— I should be the one cooking, Mark!” He stomped his way beside his smiley husband, grabbing a pair of mugs from the drawer to at least make coffees for them.

 

“I woke up from the moment you left, it was kind of cold without you babe.” Jinyoung’s pout was now replaced by a small smile, he’s sure he’ll be writing that one on his “Thing I love about Mark” notebook later.

 

They moved in sync in their big kitchen that felt small with just the two of them. Jinyoung prepared the table while Mark cooked their breakfast. The two enjoyed their first breakfast as a married couple sharing conversations and small arguments that always ended up with Jinyoung’s defeat. After the meal, the two packed up their things and headed out to the airport for their most awaited trip.

 

Mark and Jinyoung sat on the four-seater column in the plane. Jinyoung kept whining on why did their parents chose the middle aisle instead of the window aisle. He slumped on his seat, the frown on his face never leaving.

 

Mark gave up at Jinyoung’s rants so he decided to put on earphones to have a peace mind during the flight. He closed his eyes, hoping Jinyoung would get the hint to stop whining and after what seemed to be a good five minutes, he felt a poke on his left side – which was strange because Jinyoung was sitting on his right side but nevertheless opened his eyes to peek at his side to see a familiar man smiling like an idiot to him.

 

He removed his earphones and gave the said man a tight hug. “Man, how coincidental!” He exclaimed, “I know! I heard you’re already married?” The guy asked with a smirk on his lips. He eyes quickly searched for Mark’s left hand to see the silver band on one of his fingers. “MAN! CONGRATS! SAME DICK FOREVER!”

 

The guy gathered so much attention, as well as Jinyoung who had fallen asleep a while ago. “Babe…” His eyes found its way to Mark’s hand then back to the guy who was holding it. Jinyoung immediately sat up straight and intertwined his fingers with Mark’s right hand, his eyes squinting at the other man.

 

Mark laughed at his husband’s reflex and so he moved to place a kiss on his cheek before answering his unsaid questions. “Meet Bambam, he’s my best friend in LA. We haven’t seen each other after he left.”

 

The said man, beamed a smile to Jinyoung before letting go of Mark’s hand then offered him a handshake. “Hi, I’m Bambam and you are—?“ Jinyoung was surely amazed at how fluent he spoke Korean. “Park Jinyoung.” He answered, returning the handshake.

 

“You mean, Tuan Jinyoung?” Bambam said smugly, poking Mark’s side with his elbow. Jinyoung blushed under the mention of his name with Mark’s last name.

 

Bambam then introduced his fiancée, Kim Yugyeom, whom he met during his stay in Korea. The two looked lovely with Yugyeom’s consistent questions if his partner needs anything. The four of them shared stories about their relationships, like how Bambam confessed to Yugyeom who was a known heartthrob in their school, how Yugyeom rejected Bambam but the latter kept on insisting until he fell for Bambam’s trap. Mark’s smile didn’t leave after he saw his best friend again – which is a little bit odd because Jinyoung can’t help but be jealous on how happy he was with his best friend. Jinyoung then remained silent for the next hours of conversations.

 

One thing he learned from Bambam was that they were a little bit the similar in the weirdest ways. He annoys Yugyeom like how he annoys Mark constantly, he likes cuddles on weekends and McDonald’s at 4AM. His mind won’t stop imagining things again, _what if Mark falls in love with Bambam? What if they were ex-lovers? What if Bambam staged all of this to snatch Mark from him?_ He couldn’t forgive himself for thinking all of those. This wasn’t his normal self, he felt bad for accusing Bambam so much and so he excused himself to head to the toilet to keep him occupied with all the bothering thoughts.

When he came back, he sensed something unusual awkwardness from Yugyeom. He sat down on his seat and asked what happened to Bambam’s fiancée.

 

“Nah, he was just jealous.” Bambam said, who rolled his eyes at Yugyeom. “About what?” Jinyoung grew curious on what was bothering Yugyeom. He saw Mark gave Bambam _a look_ – but was too late.

 

“He just found out that me and Mark were past lovers. You know, first love and shit. It’s all in the past, there’s no point of arguing about it.” Bambam nonchalantly said, shrugging.

 

Jinyoung froze for a moment, he was right.

 

They were ex-lovers.

 

They had a thing before. And the worst of all was they were each other’s first love. Jinyoung came back to his senses and laughed along with Bambam, “Oh! Why would he be jealous? That’s the first time I heard about it but,” he gave Mark a piercing gaze, “I’m not affected at all!” His husband went to hold his hand but he just swatted it away and decided to sleep for the whole flight.

 

xx

 

The drive to the hotel was unbearable. The odds were totally not on his favor. The two couples reserved the same hotel, with the same floor and with their rooms next to each other. Yes, totally not his day. He sat quietly on the bus that took them to the hotel, he thought that he won’t let this ruin their honeymoon. That there will always be a bright side in every down side of a story. He fished out his earphones and listened to some music to ease his unsettling mind while Mark on the other side, was still talking to his best friend about their childhood adventures.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, Jinyoung brought his own luggage to the room and immediately took a shower to cool off his mind. He didn’t bother talking to his husband since the latter seemed to be enjoying his little time with his best friend, before locking the room, Bambam’s fiancée suddenly on the door giving Jinyoung the ‘we-need-to-talk’ face. He looked up to him – he’s inches taller than him – to see the younger’s smug look on his face. “Get over it. Mark hyung loves you, the same way with Bambam to me. Don’t be jealous, hyung.” Yugyeom made his way in the couple’s room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“I thought we were on the same page here, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung whispered, side-eyeing the taller. “I know it’s not right to be jealous but can’t you see them? They have been ignoring us ever since they mentioned that first love thing!” Jinyoung heavily breathed as he pulled his luggage, cursing at himself for packing too much stuff. Yugyeom noticed that Jinyoung was struggling with his luggage and so he grabbed it from Jinyoung and gave him a wink. “I’ll carry it.” The older sighed in defeat and slightly leaned to Yugyeom for support, “I hate him so much, Yugyeom. Why are you so mature about this suddenly? You were sulking just hours ago.”

 

“Hyung, Mark hyung married you for one sole reason – he loves you. This little thing between my fiancée was just a memory of the past that he chose to forget. I was sulking because he lied to me, he told me I was his first love but then now that I realized it, it wasn’t that much big deal since I’m marrying him in two days.” Jinyoung sighed again, what Yugyeom said was right. But the feeling was still there, the pain that Mark didn’t tell him about his first love.

 

Yugyeom laid down the luggage in front of the dresser and turned to look at his hyung, “You can do this hyung!” the taller said then ruffled his hair on his way out. Jinyoung smiled at the younger’s cheer, “See you later at the dinner, Yugyeom-ah.”

 

Jinyoung opened up his luggage and placed his clothes inside the big dresser. He removed the bathrobe and changed to a more comfortable outfit then flopped down on the bed, totally ignoring the growing presence of his husband as he entered the room. He closed his eyes tightly, shutting everything else with sleeping. He felt Mark move around their room, shuffling his clothes to the dresser before he drifted to dreamland.

 

xxx

 

Jinyoung woke up at the sound of a familiar alarm. Groaning to himself, he wore his eyeglasses and turned off the said alarm. It was not until he noticed something heavy on his belly that turned out to be Mark’s small head, he let out a small smile before playing with his husband’s brown locks. “Babe, wake up.”

 

Mark shifted a little closer to nuzzle on Jinyoung’s neck pulling him closer like he is greedy for more warmth. “I’m sorry for not telling you first.” Mark confessed, his voice deep and sincere. Jinyoung hummed in return, still playing with Mark’s hair.

 

“We were thirteen that time and we just dated for no apparent reason at all. We were curious teenagers with sexually driven hormones,” Jinyoung gasped, he then slightly pushed Mark off him and saw Mark smirking.

“Just kidding, yes we were horny but we never tried it. Even kissing. We had this pact that we should only kiss our future husband and we actually fulfilled it. You have my first and last kiss, sweetie.” Jinyoung blushed at the new endearment though he loved every name Mark calls him.

Mark crawled on top of him, brushing their noses ever so slightly, enjoying the ticklish feeling in their stomach. Bit by bit, Mark left small kisses on Jinyoung’s forehead down to his chin leaving his lips fully untouched and wanting. “Stop teasing me, Mr. Tuan.” Jinyoung asked, pouting his lips.

 

“Oh, I was teasing you?” his husband said, a teasing smile visible on his face.

“Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung grumbled, hitting his husband’s chest softly.

“Yes, Jinyoung Tuan?”

 

It was the first time that he heard Mark call him ‘Jinyoung Tuan’ after their marriage. Every letter seemed to be beautifully pronounced as if he invented that name. Jinyoung softly giggled at the mention of his name, his eye crinkles showing while he covered half of his face in process.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to stop covering your face when you laugh in front of me, Jinyoung Tuan?” Mark sternly said, his eyebrow forming into a line. Jinyoung momentarily stopped giggling, _damn that was hot_.

 

“Yes, baby. I’m sorry, let me make up for my mistake with a kiss.” Jinyoung snaked then his arms around Mark’s neck and pulling him closer with Mark still frowning at him.

 

“No kiss can forgive you.” And with that, Mark took the cue to get up, “I’d love to punish you but the other couple is waiting for us, you’ll receive your punishment later.” Mark said, flipping Jinyoung over to spank his cheeky ass. Jinyoung let out a moan of pleasure from the impact, now he must suffer alone with his own problem.

 

 

xx

 

 

The newlyweds expectedly came a little bit late with their never-ending bickering and impromptu kissing along the hallways of the hotel. By the time that they arrived at the table which Yugyeom reserved for them, he saw the two already seated and was seriously talking about something. Mark waved at the two, making them stop their conversation.

 

“You look bothered,” Jinyoung started, “Is there something wrong?”

 

Yugyeom and Bambam shared looks before answering Jinyoung “nothing” in unison. Jinyoung – who was still uncomfortable – looked at his husband pitifully so he can do something about it. Mark only sighed, he had no power over Jinyoung after all. As the eldest hyung in the table, he gathered his courage to ask the two of them.

 

“You don’t need to worry hyungs. We were talking about what to do after we eat dinner and Bambam here,” Yugyeom draped his arm to his fiancée’s shoulders, “wants to watch movies in your room, with beers and pizza.” Bambam nodded aggressively, his hands clasped under his chin.

 

“I think that’s a great idea, though.” Jinyoung happily said, nodding along with Bambam.

 

Mark on the other hand, tightened his grip on their intertwined fingers, giving him a signal that it was totally not a good idea. “No punishment for me.” Jinyoung whispered, kissing Mark on the cheek. The other couple was too engrossed with their conversation that they didn’t notice Jinyoung and Mark whispering curses between their dirty talks.

 

The couples happily ate, exchanging small conversations between bites. People around them didn’t mind the two couples being loud at all; instead they adored them for being so open to the public. Laughter was easily shared between the young couples, their eyes that were filled with pure happiness and adoration for their other halves.

 

After dinner, they decided to proceed to their small movie night after eating dessert, though Jinyoung might miss their first romantic night with Mark, he didn’t mind at all, there will be always a next time for sexy time.

 

 

Bambam and Yugyeom brought their own duvets from their room, they settled down on the floor giving the other couple their little privacy just above them. Yugyeom chose a horror movie, winking to Mark and mouthing “It’s no big deal.” It was expected for Jinyoung and Bambam to be scared and cling to their other halves, but what was surprising was Mark was kicked out on their bed and instead the two scaredy-cats were clinging to each – screaming profanities and was a little bit too close in terms of skinship.

 

“This was not a good idea,” Mark whispered to Yugyeom, as he watched his husband tightly hug Bambam and whisper sweet nothings. “We should’ve watched Avengers or something.” He continued, amazed at how Jinyoung was patting the younger – supposedly trying to calm him.

 

“That’s not a good idea, hyung. They will probably fight over Captain America, I know Bambam but with Jinyoung…” Yugyeom turned to look to Mark who just shrugged at the younger’s question. Sometimes things like these kept questioning him: _why he married Jinyoung_.

 

And the answer will always be, “I don’t know. I love him and that’s all that matters to me.”

 

xx

 

The next day, Jinyoung woke with a sore throat and headache. It was 7 in the morning and Mark was still in his deep sleep. As the lovable husband he is, he ordered breakfast to be sent to their room then stepped out of their room to set the table and the food.

 

The balcony was facing the beach, the peaceful ambiance and the familiar smell of the sea made him forget his throbbing headache and painful throat. Kids can be seen running by the seashore, an old couple strolling while their feet were dipped in the crystal-clear water.

 

Suddenly, a pair of strong but thin arms found their way to wrap around Jinyoung’s torso. They stayed on that position for a good five minutes, just silently appreciating the real beauty of the morning. Mark started planting kisses on Jinyoung’s nape up to his ears and jaw. The small kisses that were shared turned to a full make out session, only to stopping to catch their breaths. Mark’s grip on his husband’s waist became harder and harder each time Jinyoung’s tongue collided with his own.

 

“Get a fucking room!”

 

Hearing the familiar voice, Jinyoung directed his attention to where the voice came. Beside them, Bambam and Yugyeom was also standing on their own balcony – Bambam dressed in nothing but tank top with visible hickeys that can be seen on his neck while Yugyeom was fully wrapped in a bath robe.

 

“We are in a room!” Jinyoung shouted, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

Bambam just laughed at them then turned to point out somewhere along the beach side. “The kids were watching you, I don’t want to taint their eyes so could you please get your work done inside?”

 

This time Yugyeom was the one who spoke, draping his long arms around his fiancée’s shoulder.

 

The kids were indeed looking at them, covering their smiles with their tiny hands. Their eyes crinkling with fondness at the two of them as Mark stole another kiss from Jinyoung making him jump in surprise. “What are you doing!?” Jinyoung asked, concerned about _actually_ tainting the kids’ mind. “Just appreciating the real beauty of morning.”

 

Jinyoung sworn he could’ve jumped at Mark right there if only the kids were not watching.

 

 

xx

 

 

That night, Bambam and Yugyeom’s wedding was held. The venue was a small hall near the seashore, the benches were filled with sunflowers - Bambam’s favorite - paired with baby’s breathe. A light yellow carpet rolled down towards a grand table that acted as the altar.

 

The guests situated themselves on their designated seats, reading their own invitations with silver colored initials printed on it. Meanwhile Mark and Jinyoung sat in the first three rows, their hands tightly locked, the proud smile of Mark very visible.

 

The room fell silent once the lights were off. The candles and a spotlight were the only sources of light. People stood up when the door slowly opened, revealing Yugyeom in his white suit and a small sunflower corsage and standing beside was his beautiful groom, Bambam, wearing a white suit too paired with a sunflower flower crown.

 

The two carefully walked to the altar with their arms linked together, their smiles never leaving their faces. It was hauntingly magical how the two perfectly fit for each other, how each of their flaws seemed like puzzle pieces that completes each other. Yet they were still young, they could’ve made other choices but they chose a path that they will take together and by the looks that they shared when their eyes meet or when they talk about something – it was all worth it.

 

After saying their own vows, the two shared a sweet kiss followed by the cheers and greetings from their guests. Mark ran to his best friend, his eyes ready to cry any second of the minute. As expected, Mark broke into a crying mess in the arms of his best friend, his words were muffled by his sniffs and cries. In that moment, looking at his husband crying over his best friend’s wedding brought Jinyoung a whole new level of admiration. It wasn’t his beautiful crying face or his cute puffy eyes, it was his love for Bambam. They might have been separated for years, but their love for each other remained the same. He now felt silly for being jealous to Bambam, the guy who stayed by Mark’s side through his teenage years.

 

 

xx

 

 

It was two in the morning when exhausted Mark and Jinyoung came back to their room from the wedding reception. The two quickly showered together and greeted the sea of soft pillows and thick duvets with Mark spooning Jinyoung under the white covers.

 

“Jinyoung.” Mark said.

 

“Yes, babe?” the other answered, the sleepiness and weariness fully evident in his voice.

 

“I love you,” Mark replied.

 

 

xx

 

 

Their honeymoon didn’t last long as everyone expected due to their upcoming class schedules for college. Brief kisses were shared at least twice a day – morning and night – along with their usual good morning’s and how are you’s.

 

Mark was busy with his major classes and Jinyoung with his evening classes. In short, they were too busy to even meet inside or outside the university. It was taking a toll for Jinyoung, he missed his husband’s warmth and kisses. Not only that. It has been a week since their honeymoon; it has been a week since their last sexy time and just thinking about it made Jinyoung sadder.

 

 _It’s finally Friday_ , Jinyoung thought. He can finally see his husband and spend the whole weekend with him. That means they resume their cuddle time and sexy time! This thought encouraged Jinyoung to survive one more day at the university.

 

He got up from the couch – he slept in – took a long shower and got ready for his five o’clock afternoon class. He sang gleefully to himself, his hips moving to the beat of his current jam.

 

“I love Friday’s! I love Saturday’s! Cuddle time! Cuddle time!”

 

Jinyoung received a notification on his phone on his way to the university. He stopped to check the message, hoping it was Mark. “I bet he missed me too!” Jinyoung exclaimed, sliding the screen to unlock his phone. Instead, it turns out that it was his senior in university. He was asking to meet Jinyoung at the cafeteria once he arrives at the university. He sighed to himself, pouting and stomping.

 

“He’s not even sending me messages unlike before…”

 

 

xx

 

 

Jinyoung and his senior, Suho, met at the cafeteria and discussed the details about the opening of applications for the Literature club – yes, he was already a club officer, perks of having older friends since middle school.

 

“Yah, Jinyoung.”

 

“Yes, hyung?”

 

“What’s your name?” It took a good thirty seconds before he got what Suho was implying – blame his jokes.

 

Jinyoung blushes madly, his covering mouth trying to stop the escaping giggles. His ears were red that Suho was actually amused how he makes that so red.

 

“T-Tuan Jinyoung.” Jinyoung finally answered, hiding his face with the folders on the table.

 

“Is this official?” Suho suddenly asked, a hint of worry drawn on his strong featured yet angelic face.

Jinyoung’s giggles seemed to die down, his brows forming into a straight like. “What official hyung? We’re married and that’s official.”

 

“No, I mean – did you go to the local city hall to fill up the form and whatnots? You know, processing of your marriage contract.”

 

With this said, Jinyoung swore he might’ve stopped breathing for a while.

 

“Jinyoung…”

 

“We haven’t done it… yet.”

 

“Yet?” Suho interjects.

 

We’re official, Jinyoung thought. This is nothing. This doesn’t mean we’re not married.

 

Suho, who sensed the younger’s frightened state, tried comforting Jinyoung. “Calm down, ‘nyoung. Registering your marriage is the second step newlyweds do after they get married and considering your age and how _early_ you got married – it’s understandable that you don’t know about these things, especially Mark.”

 

“Hyung, does that mean he can be snatched from me-“ Jinyoung barely said, his tears pooling under his eyes.

 

“No, Jinyoung. Registering your marriage means you’re putting your name under his and you can _fully, legally, officially,_ use ‘Tuan Jinyoung’ as your new name.”

 

“Then I’ll register our marriage tomorrow!”

 

“That’s great, but don’t forget to bring Mark with you or else it would not be valid.”

 

 

xx

 

 

Jinyoung gets home at eleven in the evening and sees Mark on his study desk napping – notebooks, circulars, pens surrounding him, using his books as a pillow.  He then makes his way to his husband and tucks his bangs away.

 

“The Republic of Korea shall be a democratic republic. The sovereignty of the Republic of Korea shall reside in the people, all state authority shall emanate from the people.” Mark muttered in his sleep.

 

“Mmm yes, I love you too.”

 

 

xx

 

 

Mark hastily woke up with Jinyoung by his side hugging his life out of Mark’s body. Mark pulled even Jinyoung closer, kissing the top of his head. He felt Jinyoung smile as the younger bite the sensitive part in Mark’s neck.

 

“Naughty as ever,” Mark greeted, finally facing his sleepy other half.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Jinyoung replied, stealing a kiss from Mark. He just grins and closes the gap between them.

 

After what seemed like a full five minutes of kissing, cuddling and a good battle of who loves who more, Jinyoung gets up, raising both of his hands to wake up his sleeping limbs.

 

“Baby, I have something to as you.” Jinyoung started, reaching out his right foot his left hand. He hears a deep hum and continues to ask him if he was free tomorrow.

 

“I’m sorry, babe. I got assignments to do and club members to meet. I don’t think I can even manage to sleep this weekend.” Mark responded, releasing an exhausted sigh. Jinyoung feels bad for his husband so he comforts Mark – with kisses and a great breakfast – dismissing the thought of their main problem.

The next day he stays on his bed – sulking – when Jackson, the third guy from their high school trio, visits him with a take-out from Jackson’s all-time favorite Chinese restaurant.

 

“Yo, what happened to your lonely ass?” his best friend asked, maneuvering around the kitchen looking for the plates and utensils.

 

“First drawer to your left,” Jackson then follows and taking out a few utensils.

 

“Hit me.”

 

Jinyoung looked confused but he does. He hit Jackson really hard, entirely expressing his sadness.

 

“WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?” Jackson shouted, mute screams coming out from his mouth.

 

“You said ‘hit me’, what do you expect me to do then? Date your ugly ass?” Jinyoung replied, showing just a little bit of concern to his best friend.

 

“This is why I don’t date people who read old books,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, propping his arms on the table for support. “People like you don’t get us – funny and witty people. If you’re still wondering what I meant by ‘hit me’, it means tell me. Tell me what’s bothering you because the way you just slapped my muscular right arm was indicating a bigger story.”

 

Jinyoung sighed in defeat as he revealed the story about being an ‘unofficial couple’ and that both he and Mark is too busy to even say good night’s.

 

“For your information, Mark asked me to stay with you. He said he was really busy and I really feel bad about it. He also looks paler than the usual.” Jinyoung agreed, he couldn’t say no more. It was a fact and he feels upset that he can’t do anything because he’s busy himself too.”

 

“Why don’t you tell him when he comes home later? It’s your marriage after all. You should consult him about this. He’s your husband with or without the papers and you have many people to prove that. Just tell him, I doubt he knows about this too.” Jackson suggested as he picks up a piece of broccoli on Jinyoung’s untouched plate. Jinyoung hesitantly nods as he stared at the now-cold tea Jackson brought for him. It was his favorite color too.

 

xx

 

 

That night Mark got home three in the morning, drunk and tired. Jinyoung ran to him as soon as he heard the main door unlock but quickly stopped on his track when he noticed a guy and a woman carrying him. The two looked like older than him and Mark. Jinyoung helped the two to lay Mark down at their shared bed.

 

“Are you his friend he’s living with?” The other guy asked, turning to Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung didn’t answer, he just stares to the guy and to his husband.

 

_Friend._

 

“Anyway we’re his classmates from Law 101 class,” the guy claimed, looking to the other girl that was approaching Mark. “And uh, I think we should be going.”

 

“Wait,” the girl said as her hands made its way to the first button of Mark’s polo shirt.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Jinyoung abruptly said, stopping the girl from undressing _his_ husband.

 

“O-oh then I leave Mark for you take care.” The girl then got up, looking at Mark as if she was leaving her boyfriend.

 

“Yes, I will.” Jinyoung coldly responded. _Of course I will of him because he’s my husband._

 

“Sooyoung, let’s go.” The other guy motioned the girl – Sooyoung – to leave. “We’re leaving, please tell Mark to meet us at Sooyoung’s house once he wakes up tomorrow, okay? Thanks!”

 

With that, Jinyoung was left with his drunken husband. Jinyoung was beyond mad if you ask but he still took care of his husband – he removed his dirty clothes and replaced them with new and fresh ones. He sat down beside his husband, his hands making its way to Mark’s dark brown hair, curling the soft locks in his finger. “What is happening to us?” Jinyoung barely whispered, his tears already falling from his eyes. “I miss you.” He lastly said before slipping away from his husband.

 

That night, Jinyoung found himself wandering around Seoul with thoughts of forgetting what will happen next.

 

 

xx

 

 

Morning came and Mark was welcomed by an unexpectedly cold bed. He squints his eyes trying to remember what happened and how he got home. His head was painfully throbbing from drinking and his limbs weren’t useful either, he tried to move out of the bed but the pain in his head tells him otherwise.

 

“Don’t even try, Mark.” A familiar voice said as he heard light footsteps coming towards him. He carefully opened his eyes to see his husband dressed in casual outfit with a tray of soup and water.

“You’re leaving?” he asked his husband, pondering why is his husband leaving when Jinyoung knows he has a hangover.

“Yes.” Jinyoung shortly answered, placing the tray in front of Mark.

“But babe, I’m in pain and I need your hugs.” Mark said pouting his lips, his arms reaching out for his husband as he tried to aegyo his way out of Jinyoung’s sour mood.

“Then ask that Sooyoung to tend your needs, not me.”

 

Mark was taken aback by Jinyoung’s comment. He looked at Jinyoung, looking for the answer which – of course – was impossible. He pushed the breakfast tray away from then inched closer to Jinyoung.

 

“What are you saying, Jinyoung-ah? And how do you even know her?” Mark asked, seeking for the answers he wants to hear.

 

“Well, you’re friends took your ass home at two in the morning telling me you had fun,”

“I didn’t–“

“And that I, a _friend_ of you should take care of you. _And_ ,” Jinyoung looked at him with what he can say disgust or disappointment. “You should go to Sooyoung’s house today.”

 

“Jinyoung, are you seriously mad about this whole drinking thing I did?” Mark frankly asked.

 

“Hell, no!” Jinyoung answered, getting up from the bed.

“Then why are you so… Why are you acting like this? Was it because I got too drank, came home really late and you felt – what – forced to take care of me?” Mark asked, clearly no idea why Jinyoung was acting this way.

 

Jinyoung let out a sardonic laugh, “That’s not the problem, Yi-En. Didn’t you get what I just told you? You were out there having fun with your friends, drinking and coming home late to your _friend’s_ house.” Jinyoung huffed, “I didn’t know I was your _friend_ until last night.”

 

Mark looked baffled. He can’t remember anything last night, all he can remember was their senior took them out for a drink and he got too immersed – because he saw really stressed – that he couldn’t control his drinking and that was it. He doesn’t remember having fun at all,

 

“You know what? Let’s just be friends forever.” Jinyoung finally said, breaking the growing thick atmosphere that was surrounding the couple. “Let’s forget that we got married and let’s not register our fucking marriage.”

 

With that said, Jinyoung left his husband.

 

 

xx

 

 

It has been three days since the last time he saw Jinyoung.

It has been three days since the last time he remembered kissing his husband.

It has been three days since the last time he ate something that his husband made.

It has been three days since he figured out what really happened that night.

It has been three _fucking_ days since he was searching for Jinyoung.

 

He tried calling Jackson, Jinyoung’s friends and his cousins. And now his own his way to his in-laws’ house to check if Jinyoung ever visited them.

 

“Mark, we’re sorry but Jinyoung haven’t visited us.” Mrs. Park said as he laid a tray of tea and snacks on the table.

“He’s ignoring my calls and messages. I don’t know where to find him, Mama.” The old woman then chuckled and sat beside Mark, tapping his shoulders in try of comforting him.

“Jinyoung is still young,” she started with a smile as if she was picturing his son’s laughter, “and so are you, Mark. You’re both young and in love but that don’t mean your love will fade faster than anyone else just because you married at a very young age, son.”

“Remember, everything takes time and Jinyoung needs his own time. He’ll come back and realize it’s not only your fault, that he also made a mistake for walking out when you clearly needed him and for Pete’s sake, you’re a foreigner!” Mrs. Park giggled, her eyes turning to adorable crescents like her son’s. “You wouldn’t know how marriage works here unless someone tells you so it’s not your fault, Mark. And I know you regretted your own mistakes. Things will always not work with the way you want them to because you have to make mistakes to learn and gain something.”

 

Mark took a long sigh; Mrs. Park was right but as her son’s husband it’s his responsible to know these things. He can’t blame Jinyoung for getting mad and leaving, he didn’t deserve this treatment from his own husband. Mrs. Park laughed lightly as he watched his son-in-law internally argue with himself. She then got up from the couch and grabbed something from her room.

 

It turns out it was blue velvet box with a simple yet gorgeously elegant ring. Two carved parallel stripes circling the ring with diamonds between the bands, filling up the entire space.

 

“Mama,” Mark started totally confused with the box in his hands.

 

“It’s his father’s wedding ring. He insisted I keep mine because it’s the only memory I have from his silly proposal.” Mrs. Park stated, caressing the white gold ring with a fond smile in her lips.

 

“Some families let their younger generations inherit their rings and stuff.” Mrs. Park added, chuckling at the idea, “I was 20 when I heard that story and I told my best friend about it, that I’d work hard to find the right man and buy the best wedding ring then pass it to our future generations!” She excitedly giggled as she started reminiscing her good old days.

“Years passed and I had a stable job, so does my best friend and classmates. Then one day, my best friend came to my house. He was dressed formally with a tailored suit and tie, he’s hair was styled up. The moment I let him in, he dropped on his left knee and this box popped out from his pocket. He said ‘Let’s pass this beautiful pair of rings to the following generations ahead of us. Will you spend your life with me, my best friend?’”

 

Mark was astounded by the new information he got. Nevertheless, the love story of his Mama and Papa was very peculiar in a way that they got married without even dating. They knew they love each other but stayed friends not because they’re too hesitant to confess but because they don’t need to be labeled as ‘in a relationship’ to proclaim that they truly love each other.

 

“Mark, I trust you with my son. His father is too shy to give this ring to you,” she chortled, “It’s upon your decision when you’d give this ring to him or you’ll keep this for your child, it’s all up to you.” She held Mark’s hand with the box, her eyes glistening with the tears that are starting to fall.

 

“Now go and find your husband’s ass!”

 

 

Mark only laughed at her mother-in-law’s cute remark. He thanked her then kissed her good bye. “I’ll promise I’ll make your son happy.” Once Mark was out of the house, someone stepped out from Mrs. Park’s room. He looked somewhat happy and relieved. Mrs. Park approached him and gave him a bear hug.

 

“Looks like my son found the right man, isn’t it?” Mrs. Park asked the man.

 

“Indeed.” The man answered, smiling at Mrs. Park.

 

“Now we’ll just have to wait for our grandchildren, my best friend.” Mrs. Park smiled and playfully hit his husband’s chest, her eyes doing the crescent thing again.

 

 

xx

 

 

He had been gone for a week now and he misses Mark so much. The fact that Mark’s messages and calls stopped around the fourth day was a bit bizarre. _Did he grow tired of Jinyoung? Did something happen to him? Is someone cooking for him? Is he eating well-_

 

“Yo! Stop thinking out loud! Why don’t you just go home and forget about what happened? That kid probably has his own reasons why he did that and why his friends addressed you as a friend too.” Bambam commented, throwing a plushie to Jinyoung.

 

“He’s right, hyung. I feel bad for Mark hyung too. He might be forced to drink or he was just stressed that he got out of control with his drinking.”

 

“Then how do you explain when his friends called me his _friend_?” Jinyoung interjected, half trying to win over the uncalled debate.

 

“Uh… maybe it was his drunk self? Maybe he thought Jackson hyung was still his dorm mate? Your newlyweds after all! Plus, you know Mark Yi-En Tuan is a freaking Taiwanese raised in U.S.,” Yugyeom rolled his eyes in indication of annoyance, “He wouldn’t have a single clue how, where or when to register marriage here in Korea! Give the man a break, will you?”

 

Jinyoung wouldn’t say it was not true – though he wants to disagree – the truth will always prevail. He left without hearing the other’s explanations. His anger took over himself, thus shutting down his husband. He should’ve been more understanding, he said to himself adding a bucket of cold water in his flaming anger. After hearing Yugyeom and Bambam’s _reasoning_ , he quite felt bad for his husband and as painful as the reality is, he was at fault too.

 

“Hyung,” Bambam sat in front of Jinyoung, holding out his hands for Jinyoung to hold.

 

“You’re married now. See, that’s a big word. You’ll have kids and raise them then you’ll be old enough to even recognize the faces of your grandchildren. The thing is you’re fucking tied with each other. Like it or not, that’s the reality now. I don’t care if you’re registered or not, the only important thing is you promised a life time with him and that’s the same for Mark. This little childish fight you’re going through now?” Bambam scoffed as if he was mocking the two.

 

“You’ll have bigger fights than this, more childish fights but you’ll never grow tired of each other because you love him and vice versa shit. Do you get me, hyung?” Jinyoung nodded obediently like he was being scolded by his mom for coming home late.

 

“Now go home because I’m tired of seeing your ugly face and I can’t have sexy time with my husband because of you.”

 

He was meant to be mad again but the oldest of three just laughed and hugged the two of them. “I can’t believe someone younger than me is actually more mature than I am. I’m happy to have you two.”

 

Yugyeom then untangled himself from the hug and started unlocking the main door only to find Mark on the doorstep sleeping. Startled, Mark immediately got up and searched for Jinyoung inside the room.

 

“Jinyoung…” he muttered, his face pale from the cold and his lips slightly chapped.

 

Jinyoung stared at his husband, his tears flowing down on his cheeks as he ran to his husband’s arms. “I’m so sorry for leaving you like that,” he muffled under his cries, “I’m so _so so_ sorry baby! I love you and I’m not leaving you ever again!”

 

“I’m sorry too – for making you think that I’m a bad husband. I’ll do better from now on, Jinyoungie. I’m really sorry.” The two then reconciled their small fight with a kiss and a lot more hugging.

 

“Wait, I forgot something,” Mark suddenly said, his eyes looking alarmed and scared.

 

“Forgot what, Mark?” Jinyoung asked as he stared at his husband’s panicky state.

 

After what seemed a good minute of cupping his pockets, Mark suddenly grabbed Jinyoung by the wrist, a confident smile evident on his face. “I’ll make you officially Tuan,” he said before dragging out his husband out of Kim’s residence.

 

“Wow, where are there manners.” Bambam pretended a scoff, laughing at the two. Yugyeom then wrapped his long arms around his petite husband, humming to his husband’s rant. “I doubt they know where the city hall is.” Yugyeom whispered, earning another round of giggles from his cute husband.

 

xx

 

Mark and Jinyoung ran as fast as they could, running around unfamiliar streets and intersections, passing store by store as they search for the said city hall. They stopped for a while to catch their breaths; Jinyoung bought two water bottles to ease their thirst. The two finally decided to walk their ways to the unknown location of the city hall. Jinyoung, a Jinhae citizen, was not familiar with Seoul either. They tried to ask people but the thing was both of them lacks sense of directions.

 

“Baby, we should ask someone,” Jinyoung said, catching his breath.

 

“The old man said it’s around the corner then we just need to ask someone again on that corner.” Mark exhaustedly replied as he leaned on the street post also catching his breath.

 

“Let’s take a cab!” Jinyoung suggested, his eyes glowing in hope.

 

“I didn’t bring my wallet because Bambam and Yugyeom’s house is just across us.” Mark reasoned out, using the folder full of their documents as a fan. (Mark grabbed this folder on their way.)

 

“Wow we’re really doomed aren’t we?” Jinyoung joked, laughing at their current situation.

 

The two sat along the street as they continued talking to pass time. Minutes turned to hours and the sun is slowly disappearing. There small chit-chat was suddenly interrupted by a loud honk of a car. The man seated by the passenger seat rolled his window down, “He’s cute.” Mark heard Jinyoung whisper.

 

“Uh, hi?” the cute man started, “We saw you guys here two hours ago and I guess you’re lost?”

 

“Yes!” Jinyoung exclaimed, quickly standing up and pulling his husband with him.

 

“That explains.” The other guy on the driver’s seat said.

 

“Come on! We’ll give you a hitch to your house.” The cute man offered as he got out of the car with a small pup in his arms.

 

“Is this safe?” Mark whispered to Jinyoung, looking at the driver. “The driver looks scary.”

 

“Shush, its ride or die.” His husband responded, walking to the back seat.

 

The cute man – who opened the door for them – went back to his seat as the car took a U-turn to the nearest road to the down town.

 

“By the way, I’m Choi-“

 

“It’s Im.” The other man glared earning a soft giggle from the cute guy.

 

“I’m Im Youngjae, and this scary looking man is my husband, Im Jaebum.” The cute man – Youngjae – finished off as his eyes disappeared to small crescents.

 

“I’m Park Jinyoung and he’s Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung said looking lovingly at his husband. “We’re newlyweds and we got lost searching for the city hall.”

 

“But we can find it next time—“ Mark quickly interrupted, not letting his pride down.

 

“Aw, cute!” Youngjae excitedly said, petting his puppy’s head.

 

“Do you want us to drive you to the city hall? It’s closing in an hour and we’re one intersection away too.” The Jaebum guy suggested, looking at the rearview mirror.

 

“Really? That’s fine with you guys?” Jinyoung asked, his smile wider than the usual.

 

“Well to be honest we just registered our marriage today too, so why not help a lost newlywed right?” Youngjae said, earning a small bark from his puppy.

 

“Thank you so much Youngjae and Jaebum!”

 

In approximately ten minutes, the four of them arrived at City Hall Plaza just fifty minutes before the building closes. Youngjae guided to the two to the second floor and assisted them with filling up the form. He even lent them money for the registration fee.

 

“Oh, shit! I forgot we need two witnesses!” Mark cursed, earning glares from the staffs. “Let’s call Yugyeom.”

 

“They won’t make it on time.” Jinyoung responded as he sat on the waiting bench.

 

“But you have us,” Youngjae said, his smile never leaving his face – he’s starting to be a human representation of sunshine. His husband on the other nodded, a proud smile on his face. Both Jaebum and Youngjae went to grab the paper from Mark signed it.

 

“Here you go,” Mark reached out for the paper, Jaebum was lightly grinning at him. “Thank you.” Mark mouthed as he and Jinyoung went to pass the signed document to the staff.

 

At 5:55 PM, the four of them got out of the hall – their smiles looking more relieved and brighter.

 

“We’ll take you home,” Jaebum offered, slinging his arm around his husband’s shoulder.

 

“We owe you a lot, Jaebum.” Mark shyly said, his voice soft and sweet.

 

“Save it Mark.” Jaebum said, winking at Mark.

 

“So, Mr. Tuan Jinyoung, how do you feel?” Youngjae teased, his ever-so-sunshine glow still visible from the now-dark surroundings.

 

Jinyoung laughed, hiding behind his husband. “I feel better. I feel lighter.” He said, closing his eyes and acting like he’s breathing fresher air.

 

The two newlyweds continued laughing as the lights from the building went off except the light just above them. Their laughter seemed to die down and so Mark took this as his final chance. He went down on his knee – like what he did when he proposed – and fished out the familiar velvet box from his hoodie’s pocket.

 

“Mark, what are you doing?” Jinyoung expressed, his eyes wide from his husband’s action. Youngjae and Jaebum slowly stepped down towards the stairs to get a better look of the newly registered couple.

 

“Jinyoungie – my love, my life, my everything, my light and my happiness – you brought colors to my dark life, you brought happiness to my dull and boring life. Your smile that seemed to be brighter than the stars and the sun, your touch that melts me, your warmth that I always crave and need, your kind heart that accepted me and embraced my whole being – these are just few things that I love about you and I would love to explore more of you as we spend our forever. I love you, my best friend, Jinyoung. Spend the rest of your life with me and let’s pass this beautiful ring to our next generations.”


End file.
